


I'm Still Here

by Justawriterwhocannotwrite



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Foster Parent Hercules Mulligan, Implied Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Minor Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Non-Sexual Age Play, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriterwhocannotwrite/pseuds/Justawriterwhocannotwrite
Summary: Amelia is having trouble adjusting to her new foster home, so when she regresses in the middle of a movie marathon with her foster parents, they learn another secret that makes them love her more





	I'm Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story!!!!!

Amelia chewed on her nails, her mind focused on something totally different than the movie playing. She knew it was bound to happen. After years of living in borderline abusive or borderline neglectiful foster homes, she was brought to one where they treated her with respect and cared. It was a huge change, and she knew this day was coming. She was going to regress. She was trying to hold off, at least until the movie ended. 

"You alright Amelia?" Her foster dad, well  _one_ of her foster dads, Hercules asked. Ameila was put in a foster home with a gay couple. No big deal. She didn't mind. 

"Y-Yeah, totally." She lied, crossing her legs, uncrossing, and recrossing them again. 

Her other foster father, Lafayette, grabbed the remote and paused the movie. 

"Mon amour, are you regressing?" How did he know what that was!? 

"Your therapist, Charity, explained it to us. It's alright. You don't have to hold back. It's better if you let it happen." 

Hercules rubbed small circles on the girl's back. 

"You don't think I'm a f-freak?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes, blurring her vision. 

"Freak? No. Everyone copes with issues in different ways. Alex writes, Laf cooks, And look at Madison. He plays with Jefferson's hair. But what you do to cope doesn't make you a freak." 

"And we support you soooo much we'll take you shopping for pacis and sippy cups!" Laf said excitedly. 

"Thanks you guys." Amelia said. She was still cewing on her nails though. Still fighting. 

"What helps you regress?" Herc asked. 

"I-I don't really know. I only used to regress when I knew nobody would see me." 

"We'll figure it out. For now, don't fight regression. It's unhealthy." Herc said. 

"O-Okay." She replied. 

"We care mon amour. We always have, always will." Laf said. 

The two men captured her in a huge hug, making her laugh. 

"Now, Harry Potter anyone?" She said. The trio went back to the movie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is encouraged!


End file.
